When Green Met Gold
by marauderette-for-life
Summary: A short one-shot amain fanfic! What happens when Ian breaks Amy's heart for the last time? (Sorry, really bad summary) Also, be warned! Very mushy, and sappy. If you don't like sappy stories, please don't read.


When Green Met Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you guys recognize.**

Amy Cahill looked out the window, watching as the raindrops endlessly slid down the glass pane. Pane. More like pain. The gloomy weather mirrored her emotions exactly. She sat on a desk and turned up her IPod. _Hmm, what playlist should I pick? How about Heartbroken, Mad, Sad, Confused, Hurt, and Frustrated, Baby? Yeah, that's the one…_She thought drily.

Amy felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she angrily brushed it away.

_I am __**not**__ going to cry over that jerk!_ She told herself. The jerk in question was Ian Kabra, a.k.a Cobra. He was a jerk for numerous reasons.

1: he was a snotty, rich, Lucian who didn't give a rat's butt about anyone but himself.

2: he abandoned and betrayed Amy, Dan, Nellie, and Uncle Alistair in Korea.

3: he was going let his mother kill them, using a nasty razor, spinning engine thing. (This was in Jamaica.)

4: he recently broke Amy's heart. For the second bloody time! The idiot kissed someone else in front of Amy. That someone happened to be right after he apologized for everything he had ever done to her, and "proclaimed his love."

Location: Korea

AMY'S P.O.V.

I looked into Ian's face. I was shocked. He saved me…he didn't think about his shirt first. Or even himself. He thought of me first! Me, pathetic Amy Cahill with the stupid stutter. He bent down to brush his lips against mine. I began to close my eyes. But his were still open…

IAN'S P.O.V.

Location: Kabra Private Jet

I looked at the coin that I had given Amy as a sign of trust. What trust? I had betrayed her, Dan, and Uncle Alistair. There was no trust in the clue hunt. Just backstabbing. Who ever could fight the dirtiest won.

My mind flashed back to the "Library" Uncle Alistair showed us…Amy was so happy. So much joy in so little. I could never understand her in that respect. All my life I was taught to want, to always want more, to be willing to fight, not always fairly for that.

But Amy and Dan, they were sort of untouchable. They took joy in having so little (At least little to me) I craved that. But stupid Isabel, her threats, he manipulation, and her persuasion. But most of all her persuasion. She can make you believe anything. Make you do anything. But I can't make excuses for what I did. What I did to a girl I like, might even love…

AMY P.O.V.

Mt. Everest

I held on to his hand as tightly as I could. I wouldn't let him go.

Never. He looked into my eyes. The liquid amber was asking me, "why?" I just held on tighter. With all my strength I pulled Ian up of the edge, onto the peak. When Dan and I got back on the helicopter, I mentally answered Ian's question. "Because I would die for you…"

After the playlist concluded, Amy stood up, and brushed her dress of. Today was Prom. She didn't really care all that much about the event, but he was here. And she didn't want to make it look like she wasn't strong enough to face him.

As she walked the dusty halls toward the auditorium, she found herself fueled by the memories of the clue hunt. She pushed open the doors, took a deep breath and walked onto the floor. Amy saw _him_, dancing with _her_. She looked away. Several people asked her to dance, and she accepted, trying not to look at _them._ She heard, in the background, "Grenade" by Bruno Mars start playing. She stepped away from her partner to listen to the song. She looked around for a seat, and as her eyes scanned the room, she made eye contact with _him._

The boy in question looked Amy in the eye, and green met gold. Then they fell apart, as he turned back to _her_.

You didn't feel the same… Amy concluded in her mind. She returned to her abandoned classroom. Why did she even think that she was strong enough to go to that party. As she left, a fight broke out on the dance floor. She was yelling at him for still loving Amy, and he wasn't denying it. Ian broke away from her, realizing his mistake. Amy was far away from the chaos, so she didn't notice him following her. The door creaked open, and Ian came in.

"What, Ian?" Amy sniffled. She didn't look at him. She couldn't bear if green met gold, but fell apart again. Ian bent down on one knee, and kissed Amy. Before she could react he told her, "Ilove you, love."

Amy took a chance, and green met gold once again, never to break apart.


End file.
